


Love Story

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

Joxer layed on his front, face down on a couple of pillows supporting his hips.

“Ohhh… oooohhhhh… Oh Ares! Oh Ares, my darling, my luv, my reason for being. I love you sooooooooooooo much!” Joxer moaned as the dark haired god of war stabbed his long, snakey tongue up the young mortal’s puckered rosebud-like asshole.

“Oh. I love you to, Joxie,” Ares declared, as he kneeled behind his dark haired mortal lover, then thrusted his long, thick, hard as a rock, monster phallus up Joxer’s chute of love.

“Oh Ares! Luv of my short mortal life! It burns sooo much, yet it feels soooooo good.”

Ares rammed his long schlong in an out of Joxer’s love tunnel. In and out he pumped, hitting the mortal’s hidden pleasure button with every pump of his hips.

Aries held the young man’s legs up in the air, pushing his knees up so they were next to his ears. “Oh, Joxie… Joxie!!! OOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!”

“Ares, my love, my darling, fill me with your hot cum! Fill me to the brim!!! Yes! Yes!!! YES!!! MORE!!! YES!!!”

Ares’s roar of thriumph was mightier than the roar of the mightiest of beasts. As the powerful god of war collapsed on top of the mortal, his rock hard abs pushed on the mortal’s own impressively long and erect phallus. The hard contact was all Joxer needed to explode, his come spurting all over his and Ares’ stomachs and chests.

“Oh Ares! I love you. I want to be with you forever!”

“We will, my sweet darling mortal lover. Right now I’m going to get you some ambrosia and make you a god, so every night after this one will be like this one, our first one. I luv you too, Joxie-poo.”

Oh Ares!” The soon to be god of peace, launched himself onto the war god’s open and waiting arms. “We’ll be forever!”

“I love you, my Joxer.”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Uh… wait. Forgot to say: April's Fool!
> 
> LOL.... very obviously, a parody. Written for April's Fool of 2005.


End file.
